LIGHT AND DARKNESS
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: A What-If story. Starfire asks her dearest friend to a trip to the mall. This is simply her plan to confess her feelings to him. StarfireXOC


**LIGHT AND DARKNESS: A TEEN TITANS WHAT-F STORY**

In his room, Shadowcobra sighed to himself as he tended to his bonsai tree. Normally, his mind was focused on the task at hand as this was his form of meditation. However, his mind was elsewhere as his thoughts were focused on a certain alien princess.

_'Stop that!'_ he admonished himself in his mind. _'Starfire likes Robin, while she only sees you as a friend!'_

Shadowcobra and Starfire were childhood friends. The last time they had met was when they both had only been 5 years old. They had both met on Gaijo when Starfire's parents and his parents went to discuss terms for peaceful relations between the Deathtrons and Tamaraneans. He and Starfire had become fast friends and while on Gaijo they had played together. Back then, he remembered smiling. But when the holiday ended, they had both been separated. Before they had parted and gone their separate ways, she had given him a green gem and he'd given her a black gem in the shape of a skull.

The Deathtrons and Tamaraneans didn't have a good relationship for the most part. Centuries ago, the Deathtrons had attacked Tamaran. Also, the Deathtrons were also allied with the Citadel and Gordanians, which didn't paint them in a good light either considering the reputation of both races. However, that did not affect his friendship with Starfire at all. In fact, when he'd found out that she'd been captured by the Gordanians to be taken to the Citadel, he'd gone to help her even though he knew it would violate the terms of the Deathtron-Gordanian and the Deathtron Citadel alliances. He hadn't cared one bit and set off to rescue her. He and Starfire had been separated upon entering Earth but he found her while she was going berserk on some superheroes. He had managed to calm her down but he really hadn't liked how she'd kissed Robin, even though it was in order to absorb English. He continued to watch over her.

After the six of them had defeated the Gordanians, they became a team and were known as the Teen Titans. He and Raven had become friends due to their similar nature and interests while Starfire had found a friend in Robin. The Teen Titans really were an interesting bunch.

Shadowcobra heard knocking at the door. Putting down his bonsai trimmers, he walked forward to open it and was surprised to see Starfire. She gave a surprised "Eep" for a moment before her face returned to normal.

"Shadow," she smiled. "Most of our friends have gone out for the Pizza of Hut and I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the Mall of Shopping..." Starfire proposed hopefully.

Shadowcobra cocked an eyebrow. The way Starfire had said that seemed a bit scripted, as if she had practiced this. "Well..."

"Friend Shadow, please accompany me," the Tamaranean pleaded, "for you may enjoy it! You may even consider this experience...fun."

"Fun isn't really my thing, Starfire. However, if you insist, I'll do it." Shadowcobra said, trying to act indifferent. However, on the inside, he was very happy to spend some time alone with her.

Starfire smiled, pleased that Shadowcobra accepted her invitation. However, there was something important she wanted to ask her dark friend.

* * *

Starfire floated as she entered the mall with walking Shadowcobra next to her. He didn't really understand what the appeal was. It was too noisy, and there were too many people. He enjoyed quiet places like the library or the botanical gardens. Still, he was with Starfire. It made the experience bearable.

Starfire took hold of his gloved hand and dragged him over towards a particular store. He saw people staring at them. They were famous superheroes so it was a given after all, but the attention he could do without. As the two walked past a shop window, he glanced at his reflection. He had chalk white skin and chin-length black hair that was parted in the middle. His bangs were silver. On his forehead was a mark shaped like an upside down triangle. What really set him apart from normal people were his eyes. His scleras were black and his irises were blood red. His pupils were also thin and slitted like a snake's. He also had a line going down each eye, stopping at the same level as his lips. His clothing comprised of a black coat that came down to his knees. It was worn over an equally black armored bodysuit with matching boots and gloves. He was so different from Starfire. She was full of light and he was darkness through and through.

Shadowcobra's inner musing was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard Starfire gasp happily

"Look, Shadow!" she beamed. "Such pretty dresses!"

Shadowcobra blinked as he saw the boutique. Before he could say anything he was dragged in, much to his chagrin. But again, he was with Starfire, so he was able to endure.

A few minutes later Shadow sighed to himself as he was forced to sit down and wait for her. She was in the changing room after picking something off the rack. He hadn't really paid attention to what she'd gotten.

"How do I appear, Shadow?" Starfire asked as Shadowcobra turn, his eyes widen at what Starfire was wearing. It was a green dress that had one shoulder strap on the left side. It accentuated her curves and it matched her vibrant eyes. He snapped out of it when he heard Starfire ask, "Is it not well, Shadow?"

"Starfire, you look absolutely radiant!" he said truthfully.

Starfire beamed, blushing. He smiled back, even if it was a small smile. In fact, she was the only person in the universe that could make him smile. She was so radiant, full of light. He, on the other hand, was darkness. Her powers came from light and powerful emotion. His powers came from invoking the dark elements.

They were as different as night and day, which was why he couldn't have her as more than a friend.

* * *

The two were walking about the mall, stopping at several stores that interested her. Starfire began to act nervous, fidgeting in fact, as if she had something to say.

Shadowcobra noticed this, "What's wrong, Starfire?"

It was the moment of truth. Now was the time to convey her feelings to Shadowcobra.

She took a breath, "Shadow, I have been meaning to talk to you… a lot lately. It's something that has plagued my mind for a long time, but I was afraid of your reaction."

Shadowcobra, now curious, guided her to a bench where they took a seat together, "You can tell me, Starfire. I promise not to overreact with what you have to say."

"Shadow...I...I..."

"AAAAHHHHHHH!"

Chaos ensued as civilians ran for their lives from Dr. Light, who was robbing a jewelry store.

"HAHAHA! No one can stop the might of Dr. Light!" the weak villain boasted as he blasted mall security with his luminous blasts.

Shadowcobra face-palmed, "This bugger doesn't seem to quit..." He looked to Starfire, "I apologize, Starfire, but we'll have to continue this later."

She smiled, with her fists clenched tightly, "Please proceed...I will...join you shortly..."

Shadow cocked an eyebrow but did as she said and ran for Light.

When she was alone, Starfire gritted her teeth, her eyes glowing fiercely as she growled, "He will pay...!"

Dr. Light laughed with evil glee before he ducked a blast of dark energy. He looked to the source of the blast and saw Shadowcobra in a fighting stance. He wore a helmet shaped like a black cobra's head. The faceplate was silver with three crimson slits over each eye. The mouthplate was fanged. On the top of the helmet was the Deathtron insignia.

"I believe you have an appointment with prison right now, Doctor," Shadowcobra taunted.

Dr. Light growled as he lashed at Shadowcobra with a light whip, making the young hero dodge-roll to the side as he slammed his palm down on the floor. His shadow began to extend and split beneath his hand, forming into snakes of dark energy and slithering toward Dr. Light with great speed. The doctor saw them coming and tired to blast them away with his light energy blasts. Shadowcobra grinned as he circled around the doctor and grabbed him from behind. He then turned into a giant, pitch black, snake that coiled around the doctor, constricting his body as the giant snake opened its blood red eyes.

_"Any lassst wordss, Doctor?"_ Shadowcobra hissed.

Dr. Light grinned, "Six words, actually. Are you afraid of the light?"

His chest flashed an intense beam of light in Shadowcobra's face, making him release his grip on the villain as he returned to normal, clutching his face as he was temporarily blinded.

"Slag..." Shadowcobra growled, "To think I fell for such an obvious ruse..."

"And that mistake shall be the result of your death!" Dr. Light grinned as he prepared another blast.

But he didn't get the chance to deal the killing blow as he was pelted by a barrage of starbolts, raining down on him like hail.

He put up a light shield and laughed, "HA! You'll have to do better than..."

He didn't get to finish his gloating as a fist broke through his shield with ease and proceeded to beat his face in like sledge hammer, the fist belonging to Starfire. She then lifted him up and spun around, making the doctor sick to his stomach before letting go of his hand and launching him into a wall. He gawked as Starfire got in his face, her eyes glowing fiercely.

"Do you wish for more?" she asked in a low, threatening voice that promised unspeakable pain, which she emphasized by cracking her knuckles.

"I surrender..." he squeaked.

* * *

An hour later, Dr. Light was in custody and Shadowcobra and Starfire were at the harbor, prepared to head back to the tower.

"Shadow, are you injured?" the Tameranean girl asked with worry in her voice.

His eyes squinting, Shadowcobra shook his head, "No, just a little blind, Starfire. Damn that Light... I can barely see a bloody thing. By the way, Starfire, what did you want to tell me earlier?"

Starfire gulped. She was afraid he would forget. It appeared that wasn't the case.

Starfire seemed nervous a bit before she took a deep-breath, "Shadow, when I witnessed how well you interacted with Raven, I felt very jealous. You and I were good friends in our childhood, but I barely know anything about you... It broke my heart that we were so close, yet so very far from each other. But when you told me that you and she were just friends, I never felt so happy."

Shadowcobra's eyes widened in shock as the gears started turning in his head.

"You see Shadow... the truth is, I have feelings for you that are more than just friendship."

Shadowcobra's eyes widened. "Koriand'r..." He was stunned. Did she mean...? "What are you trying to say...?"

Starfire bit her lipped before she finally said, "Shadow... I love you."

Shadowcobra body felt paralyzed, he never expected her to say those words to him. "B-but what about Robin?"

"Like Raven is to you, he is just a good friend to me. The reason I asked you to accompany me to the Mall of Shopping was to inform you of this." She turned away from him, "I understand that if you do not feel this way, but I wished you to know how O truly felt about you." She shed a few tears but was surprised that Shadowcobra suddenly hugged her from behind. "S-Shadow...?"

Shadowcobra admitted, "I've...always loved you. While I was training in the academy, I dreamt of seeing you again. I kept that gem you gave me all these years, hoping to see you, the first friend I ever made in my life. But we've both changed. I'm not the boy you knew and you've become a wonderful woman. Strong, brave, radiant, and with a pure heart. I cut myself off from my emotions for so long just to survive. I've been forced to do many horrible things in my duty. Seeing you again...it gave me my light back."

Starfire smiled as more tears began to flow down her cheeks. "Ichijyo..." Starfire said as she heard all of what he said as she turned around to return his embrace, being careful of her strength. "It is okay now, for I do not care about your past, I will gladly help to ease your burden if it means that you can keep your light."

The two gazed into each other's eyes before sharing a kiss. It lasted for several seconds before they pulled away for air.

Shadowcobra gave her a small smile, "Come, Koriand'r. We should get home."

He closed his eyes and bat wings, made of dark energy, sprouted from his back. She nodded and they held hands as they flew though the night, returning to Titans Tower.

**Kamen Rider Chrome: OK, this might seem confusing to you but this is simply a 'What-If' story in an alternate universe using familiar characters. In this version, Ichijyo/Shadowcobra was a member of the Teen Titans from the start and he is both Starfire's best friend and the one she loves. He too returns her feelings but sometimes feels he isn't worthy enough for her because he's a Deathtron. We see here that the feelings are mutual and returned. Just something sweet, warm and fluffy for all the readers out there. BTW, I'd like to thank KAMEN RIDER BUSHIDO for helping me with this oneshot. Do you wish for a series? Let me know, OK?**


End file.
